Wintertime Musical
by raysweetie
Summary: The gropu travels to visit Jace in prison. While they are there they put on a Winter show.


"The Wintertime Musical"The Wintertime Musical

by Susan Owens and Sandy Fiebranz

Copyright 2001

Disclaimer: Songs used in the story:

Rockin Around the Christmas Tree. Words and Music by Johnny Marks

Jingle Bell Rock Written by: J. Beal, J. Boothe

I'll Be Home For Christmas: Kim Gannon and Walter Kent

Winter Wonderland: Felix Bernard/Richard

Feliz Navidad: Feliciano

Let it Snow: by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne

Sleigh Bells: Mitchell Parish/L. Anderson

Rated: PG for some adult themes

Summary: Joxer, Jett, Xena and Gabrielle are persuaded by Jace to entertain the

prisoners for Solstice after Jett goes before the parole board for his first

progress report.

Author's notes: This series started in an AU version of Season Five, where Xena

did not have Eve, nor did she and Gabrielle go to Rome and get crucified.

Gabrielle still has her staff, but she has learned how to use sais too, but only

uses them as an extreme last resort.

As they approached the prison, Joxer looked at Jett. "You nervous?"

"Me, nervous? Why would I be nervous? It's just my first progress report and

seeing Jace again. Why would I be nervous?" Jett asked Joxer sarcastically.

Joxer shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled at him. "He's not mad at you. He's just nervous, Joxer."

Joxer sighed and looked at the stiff posture of his brother walking next to

Xena. "I know. I wish that I could make him feel better."

"Well, he's done pretty good, I think," Gabrielle said. "And so does Xena."

"I think he's done well, too. I just hope that the parole board thinks so,"

Joxer replied, sounding unconvinced by the bard's words.

They arrived at the prison a short time later and Xena and Jett walked inside to

talk to the parole board while Gabrielle and Joxer waited anxiously, Joxer

pacing the courtyard in an effort to keep calm. An hour later, they came out.

Jett was grinning from ear to ear.

Joxer stopped his pacing when they arrived and saw that not only was Jett

smiling, the smile reached his brother's eyes. He returned the smile with his

own slightly goofy grin. "You did it?"

Jett's smile grew wider. Xena beamed. "They were very impressed. Jett can stay

with us."

"Good," said Gabrielle with a relieved smile. "Congratulations, Jett."

"Joxer, Jett. Feliz Navidad, everyone."

The brothers, Xena, and Gabrielle turned around to see Jace, dressed not in

prisoner's clothing but his own loud clothes, accompanied by a guard. They saw

he wasn't shackled either like most of the prisoners they had seen being

escorted about. He came over and hugged them - even Jett, to his surprise.

"Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad?" asked Joxer curiously.

"It means Merry Christmas," replied Jace.

Xena walked around him looking him up and down with a puzzled frown on her face.

"Why are you dressed that way and what is Christmas?"

"Because we are going to put on a show for Solstice, and since I don't have my

troupe, you guys are going to help me instead."

"No way! I'd rather wear that t-shirt!" Jett growled. Xena hid a smile behind

her hand and Joxer blushed slightly.

"What's a t-shirt?" Jace asked, his lips pursing together in confusion.

"It's a long story," Gabrielle replied with a small grin.

Xena walked over to the guard and murmured, "You're letting Jace put on a

Solstice show for the prisoners?"

The guard shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? We haven't had a single prisoner

escape since he's been entertaining them once a week. It seems to keep the

nastier ones calm."

"Music does soothe the savage beast," Xena commented with a slow smile before

walking back over to her friends. She, Gabrielle and Joxer watched as Jett and

Jace stood before each other, Jett with his hands on his hips and Jace with a

pleading statement on his face.

"Please Jett, I promise that everything will be all right," Jace said.

"Jace, you haven't spoken to me for years and now you want me to help you do a

show?" Jett asked skeptically. "Is there something wrong here, or is it just

me?"

"Not just you, them too," Jace said quickly, tilting his chin at the three

standing behind them. He turned around and handed them each a scroll. "Here are

the songs you'll be singing."

Jett opened the scroll Jace gave him and read the words to his song. "Winter

Wonderland? Jace, I don't sing and you haven't answered my question."

Jace looked at him. "About what?"

Jett shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. It's not important."

"Okay, good. Now we've only got two hours to rehearse, so let's get started."

Jace looked at Joxer critically, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Joxer, that

outfit's got to go."

Joxer bristled resentfully at Jace's words. "What's the matter with my clothes?"

Jace addressed the others. "Will you excuse us, please?" The others nodded as

Jace pulled his younger brother aside and put his arm around Joxer's shoulders.

"Joxer, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but..." He paused for a moment.

"You're in love with Gabrielle, right?"

"You know I love her more than my own life, Jace," Joxer replied with a sigh.

"She's never going to take you seriously as long as you keep wearing those

clothes," Jace pointed out gently. Joxer's shoulders slumped at his words. "I'm

sorry, Joxer. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say." He thought for a moment

before speaking again. "Gabrielle's had a really bad track record when it comes

to love, huh?"

"Yes," Joxer admitted softly, tears filling his deep brown eyes for a moment. "I

don't know what to do anymore."

Jace nodded. "I know she cares about you, and I'm not saying that she's shallow

because she doesn't like the way you're dressed, but perhaps it's time you

showed her that you're serious about winning her heart - that you're not just a

warrior wannabe anymore. You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you,

Joxer." He smiled as his face lit up with an idea. "I think you really could use

a makeover."

Joxer's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, a makeover?" he asked suspiciously.

"New clothes make the man and with my superb sense of style, I bet I've got

something you'd look fabulous in!" Jace exclaimed happily.

"Jace, I don't do feathers, sequins, lace, or platform boots," Joxer growled,

sounding much like the old Jett at that moment.

The flamboyant middle triplet laughed. "No, but I'm sure I can find something

that you'll like."

Joxer stood in front of Jace with his arms folded over his chest. "Before I let

you do any kind of makeover on me, you and Jett have to talk," he said

stubbornly.

Jace gazed at him innocently. "About what?"

Joxer scowled at his brother. "Jace, you know what! The past. You guys can't

start over till you do."

Jace sighed. "I came forward. Isn't that enough?"

Joxer studied Jace, his eyebrows disappearing underneath his bangs. "You tell

me."

Jace sadly shook his head. "No, you're right, it's not. I'll be right back."

Joxer nodded and walked over to Xena and Gabrielle. He unrolled his scroll and

frowned at what he read. "Do either of you know what half of this means?"

Xena and Gabrielle looked over his shoulder and both of them shook their heads.

"No clue." They unrolled their own scrolls and read the lyrics to their songs

with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What's a Currier and Ives?" Gabrielle asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Xena replied.

Jace walked up to Jett, who was reading over his song and experimentally humming

the tune under his breath. "Jett, can we talk?"

Jett looked up and nodded but said nothing as he waited for Jace to speak.

Jace gazed at Jett, biting his lower lip nervously before speaking. "Jett, I was

a fool back then. I should have listened to you when you tried to explain why

you killed Pietro, but I didn't think you even cared. I thought you killed him

to hurt me."

Jett stared at him. "Jace..."

Jace held up his hand to silence his brother's words. "No, let me finish." He

stopped for a moment. "Then, like the blind fool I was, I tried to frame you to

avenge his death, but when you came into my wagon and saved my life, then I knew

you cared and I was wrong." He held out his hand to Jett. "I'm sorry. Can we

start over?"

Jett rose to his feet and looked at the offered hand. Without hesitation, he

took it firmly in his hand and pulled Jace into one of his types of hugs. "Hey

Jace, it's been a long time since I gave you a noogie!"

Joxer smiled as he watched Jace receive a noogie from Jett, totally flattening

his pompadour. "At least it wasn't a Wet Willy or a wedgie!" he called out.

Jace laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair in a futile effort to fix it

then turned back to Joxer with a gleam in his eyes. "Now for you, little

brother."

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" Joxer grumbled as Jace

walked over, took off his helmet and tossed it to Xena.

Jace shrugged his shoulders at his brother's words and smiled at the warrior

princess. "Do something with this huh, Xena baby?"

Xena narrowed her eyes as Gabrielle snorted with laughter and Joxer and Jett

grinned. "Okay Jace, chickie babe," she replied tartly. "You're lucky that I

like you Jace, or I'd whack over the head for saying that," she growled under

her breath as she left. She took the helmet outside where Argo was waiting

patiently. "Argo, put this thing out of its' misery," she said as she put the

helmet on the ground and backed away from it.

Argo obediently stepped on the helmet, crushing it down. Then she bent down to

eat the straw part but Xena stopped her. "Oh no, Argo! Don't eat that! Here's a

nice apple instead. That's a good girl." She gave the apple to Argo, picked up

what was left of Joxer's helmet and buried it. She wiped her hands and gazed

down at the small dirt pile with a satisfied smile. "Good riddance to bad

rubbish." Then she returned back inside where she watched Jace and Joxer in

amusement.

Joxer was standing in nothing but his happy-face boxers, trying to make himself

look inconspicuous with no luck. "My clothes! What are you going to do with

them?" he squeaked, shivering a bit in the cold air.

Gabrielle was holding Joxer's old clothes and armor in her arms. "Don't worry,

Joxer. My father can use them. The next time we go to Poteidaia, I'll give them

to him."

Joxer looked at her and frowned, confused. "Why would you give them to your

father? My clothes won't fit him and he doesn't need the armor."

Gabrielle smiled wickedly. "No, but they will fit Homer."

Joxer sighed in relief. "Oh good, at least someone can use them... HEY! Wait a

minute! Homer's a scarecrow!"

Gabrielle smiled and kissed Joxer on the cheek. "I know. Thanks, Joxer. Homer

needs new clothes and this armor will be great for scaring the animals away with

all the racket it makes." Jett had to turn away before he completely lost his

composure in front of the others.

"Would you hurry up already? I'm freezing!" Joxer's teeth were beginning to

chatter.

Jace clapped his hands. "Okay, okay. Now Joxer; let me see..." He studied the

still shivering Joxer for a minute before snapping his fingers. "I've got just

the thing!" He took out a package from his trunk and handed it to Joxer. With a

worried look on his face, Joxer took the package and opened it, sighing with

relief when he saw its' contents. Inside was a royal blue shirt made of silk

with a vest and pants that he thought were black but upon closer inspection were

actually a deep midnight blue.

"Go ahead. Try them on," urged Jace. "Here's a pair of boots, too." He gave him

a pair of black leather boots.

Joxer put the new outfit on quickly. "Well guys, what do you think?" he asked.

"You look nice, Joxer. Very stylish," replied Xena and Jett nodded in approval.

"Nice? He looks handsome," Gabrielle responded as she walked over and planted

another kiss on Joxer, making him blush.

Jace smiled at her. "Gabrielle, I have just the outfit for you to wear for the

show, " he said as he rummaged around his trunk for a bit and took out a small

white outfit with fringes, long gloves and matching boots.

Gabrielle was surprised to see the go-go outfit she wore in Melodia but she

smiled and took it. "I'll be right back." She left the room to change and came

back a few minutes later. Both Joxer and Jett whistled in admiration as

Gabrielle blushed. "Jace, how did you get this? The last time I saw it, I gave

it back to Draco."

Jace paused for a moment. "Well, you looked so cute in it, I asked Draco if you

could wear it again."

Gabrielle froze and Joxer looked outraged. "Is he here?"

Jace nodded. "But he promised to behave. Oh, by the way, he's in the show."

"He's what!" exclaimed Xena.

"He's in the show. It was the only way he would give me the outfit," Jace

explained.

Gabrielle turned away. "Oh, that's great! Just great! Well, he better behave or

else," she growled.

"He will. He promised that he would. You know, Draco's not so bad if you can get

past his killer instincts," Jace said. Joxer and Jett exchanged odd glances but

said nothing.

Xena walked away and found Draco helping to fix up the stage with a couple of

prisoners as several guards watched. "Hello, Draco."

Draco looked up from his hammering and grinned. "Xena! Long time no see! How's

Gabrielle?"

"She's fine Draco, and you stay away from her," Xena warned.

"Hey, I promised Jace I'd behave," Draco protested.

Xena folded her arms across her chest and gave him 'the look.' "Now that's what

puzzles me. Why would you promise Jace anything?"

Draco looked at Xena. "I love him, that's why."

Xena blinked in surprise. "You love him," she stated.

"That's right," Draco nodded.

Xena blinked again. "Just behave, okay?" She turned on her heel before Draco

could say anything else and returned to her friends. "Well, it looks like

Draco's fallen in love with Jace."

Jace smiled happily. "Yes, and I love him too."

Gabrielle looked at him, astonished. "How is that possible? I mean no offense,

but you're not exactly his type."

Joxer stared at Jace. "You can't love him! He's a killer."

"He can change. Xena and Jett did," Jace pointed out.

Xena shook her head. "Jace, I tried to change him."

"Yeah, Joxer told me about that," Jett added in. "But Xena, you were under

Cupid's spell. Maybe Jace was able to do something you couldn't do."

Xena narrowed her eyes at Jett. "And maybe you want to wear that t-shirt

forever?"

Jace clapped his hands again to get their attention. "Okay, people! Time to get

ready. Showtime's in one hour."

"ONE HOUR!" they all cried.

"Yes, and I think you better get started. I'll see you in an hour," Jace swept

away from them with a flourish, the guard accompanying him. "It might be just

enough time for me to fix my hair..." his voice carried back to them as they

turned a corner.

Gabrielle stared down at the scroll, her eyes blurring as she looked at the

words of her song. "I can't sing!"

"Gabrielle, you can't be that bad," Jett said in a comforting tone. Xena glanced

at the oldest triplet with a raised eyebrow and his eyes widened. "Oh."

"You don't understand! I'm not just bad, I really suck!" Gabrielle's voice rose

in panic and her hands began to shake.

Joxer walked over to the nervous warrior bard and he gently lifted her chin to

look into her face. He smiled when her eyes met his. "Gabrielle, do you want to

sing with me?" he asked softly.

Gabrielle returned the smile gratefully. "I'd love that, Joxer. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gabrielle." Joxer cleared his throat. "Now let's look at that

song."

After an hour of practice, they were as ready as they were going to be. The

prison stage also was ready and Draco stepped from behind the makeshift curtain.

"Okay, okay! Settle down! It's time for the show. Now, let's give a big hand for

Jace." The prisoners groaned. "HEY! I said: let's give a big hand for Jace... or

else..."

The prisoners cheered as Jace came onstage with a few well-behaved prisoners for

back up singing and dancing.

Marco, another prisoner, was in charge of setting things up. "Okay people, let's

get in place! Places, everyone, places!" he called out to the others waiting in

the wings. He gave a signal to one of the prisoners and the small band started

to play. Jace began singing with a huge smile on his face:

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart.

The prisoners cheered as Jace sang and danced around the stage with the backup

prisoners. He ended his number with a slide to the floor. He rose to his feet,

bowed and smiled, accepting the applause. He then ran behind the curtain. When

the curtain rose up again, Jett and Xena strolled onstage arm in arm. Then music

began and Jett sung in a rough but pleasant baritone:

Sleigh bells ring

Are you listening?

In the lane, snow is glistening.

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight

Walking in a winter wonderland

Xena then began her part:

Gone away is the bluebird

Here to stay is a new bird.

He sings a love song as we go along

Walking in a winter wonderland...

"You know, they make a cute couple," Draco observed as they watched Xena and

Jett singing.

Jace nodded in agreement. "I think you're right."

Gabrielle and Joxer overheard the two talking and they looked at Jett and Xena.

"You don't think..." Joxer said doubtfully, his eyebrows rising.

Gabrielle stared at them. "No, of course not... They can't be..."

Draco poked Jace on the shoulder, jerking his head towards Gabrielle and rolling

his eyes. "And they say 'De Nile' is a river in Egypt..."

Once they finished, they strolled offstage with the prisoners cheering and wolf

whistling at Xena. Jett turned around and gave them a dirty look before they

went behind the curtain.

Gabrielle smiled. "You two were great together."

Xena smiled and gave Jett a small kiss. He blinked in surprise. "Yeah, it was

nice. Good luck, you two!" Xena whispered as they joined Jace and the others

waiting in the wings.

Joxer smiled at Gabrielle. "Are you ready, Gabrielle?"

"As ready as I will ever be," she replied nervously. "I still think I suck."

"You can do it, Gabrielle. I know you can." He pulled her to him for a brief hug

and she returned it.

"Thanks, Joxer. I really needed that."

Joxer smiled and helped her into the sleigh backstage. The curtain rose shortly

after she was settled inside the sleigh. Joxer took Gabrielle's hand in his and

began to sing:

Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing

Ring ting tingle-ing too

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a sleigh ride together with you

Gabrielle tried her best as she sang the next verse, Joxer smiling in

encouragement:

Outside the snow is falling

And friends are calling "You Hoo"

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a sleigh ride together with you

Joxer's smile widened as he joined his voice in with Gabrielle's:

Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap

Let's go

Let's look at the snow

We're riding in a wonderland of snow...

Jace smiled as he watched the couple onstage. "You know, with a little training,

Gabrielle could learn to sing." He studied her for a moment, listening to her

voice. "Maybe with a lot of training." He listened some more and frowned.

"Definitely a lot of training..."

After they finished, the two bowed and smiled in acknowledgement of the

applause. Joxer helped Gabrielle get off the sleigh and escorted her offstage as

the wolf-whistles started up from the prisoners once more. Joxer rolled his eyes

and sighed.

Draco came onstage and glared at the prisoners, who quickly fell silent. He

grinned and went backstage. There was a short pause as the curtains fell and the

sleigh was taken offstage. The curtains opened up a few minutes later to show

Joxer standing in the middle of the stage, a single spotlight on him as he

played his lyre:

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

and presents on the tree

Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

As Joxer sang, many of the prisoners had tears in their eyes. Backstage, the

others watched and listened in silence, Gabrielle hastily wiping at her eyes.

Xena noticed it and put an arm around her shoulder for a moment.

"He made you feel homesick, huh?" Xena whispered. "Me too," she admitted.

Gabrielle nodded, wiping at her eyes again and sniffling softly. "He really has

a nice voice when he's not singing that theme song of his," Gabrielle looked up

and the two shared a smile before turning their heads back to watch him.

Jace carefully wiped his cheeks with a lacy handkerchief and blew his nose. "Is

my mascara running?" he asked Jett. His eyes widened in surprise when Jett

looked at him with tears in his eyes, gave him a shaky smile and shook his head

before turning back to watch their brother work his magic on a spellbound

audience.

Joxer bowed graciously as the prisoners applauded and left the stage. As he

walked off the stage, Draco walked onstage with the same prisoners that Jace

used for his opening number backing him up:

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air.

"I still can't believe that Draco is being nice," Xena said, shaking her head.

She turned to Jace. "And this is all because of you?"

Jace smiled and nodded.

"Amazing," Xena said.

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell rock

After he was done, Draco left the stage. The curtain closed and re-opened to

reveal Xena with the backup dancers in tow. The band started playing a fast

melody as she sang and danced:

Have a happy holiday

Everyone's dancing merrily

In a new old fashioned way...

"Okay everyone, it's time for the grand finale. Is everyone ready?" asked Jace.

They all nodded and the curtain came up when Marco signaled the stagehand. They

were all standing in a row holding hands as they sang:

Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let It Snow!

Let It Snow!

Let It Snow!

After the show was over, the small group gathered around to exchange gifts as

the guards watched them and the other prisoners that had Solstice visitors.

Gabrielle opened her present from Joxer. "Oh Joxer, thank you for the ink and

scrolls."

"You're welcome, Gabrielle. Maybe someday you will write again."

Gabrielle smiled wistfully. "Yeah, maybe someday. Here, Xena. This is from me."

Xena took the gift and opened it. "Oh Gabrielle, thank you! A new sharpening

stone - I really needed one of these."

"You're welcome, Xena." Gabrielle then gave the triplets their gifts. Jace

opened his first and saw golden earrings.

"Thank you, Gabrielle." Jace hugged her after putting them on.

Jett opened his next and took out a nicely tooled pair of boots. "Thanks blond -

uh, Gabrielle."

Joxer opened his present up and stared at it in silence for a moment.

"Gabrielle, I don't know what to say."

"Just say you will wear it, but only if you need to."

Joxer nodded and swallowed hard as he took out an armor breastplate made of

silver with gold trimming around it. "Oh Gabrielle, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Impulsively, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, blushing furiously.

Xena smiled. "Here, Joxer. This is from me."

Joxer opened up Xena's gift and almost cried when he saw what it was. "Oh,

Xena!" He held up a new sword that had a thinner blade and was much easier to

handle than his own bulky weapon.

Jett stepped forward. "My gift to you is to teach you how to use it properly to

defend yourself, but not to kill with it. I don't ever want you to become like

me, Jox."

Joxer nodded seriously. "I don't want to kill, Jett. I killed once and that

almost killed me. I just want to help Xena and Gabrielle when they're fighting

and not have them worry about me."

Jace gave them each a warm hug. "Well, I'll be seeing you all. Take care."

"You too, Jace," replied Jett. Joxer smiled, glad that his brothers were friends

again.

"Jace, you sure you don't want to stay for a little longer?" he asked curiously.

Jace blushed, his eyes meeting Draco's. "No, Joxer. Draco and I have plans.

Goodbye." The two walked away hand-in-hand.

That night at their campfire while Jett and Joxer were asleep, Gabrielle sighed

as she stared into the fire. Xena looked up from sharpening her chakram with her

new stone. "What's wrong, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle turned to face her friend. "Draco and Jace. I mean; can you believe

it?"

Xena placed her arm around Gabrielle and smiled. "What can I say?"

"Yeah, I know... but Draco and Jace? That's something I never would have

predicted in a million years."

Xena thought for a moment before she spoke again. "It's like they say,

Gabrielle."

"What's that, Xena?"

"Love is strange. Happy Solstice, Gabrielle." She squeezed Gabrielle to her for

a moment.

"Happy Solstice, Xena," Gabrielle replied, returning the hug.

"Hey! What about us?" the twins said together, both of them sitting up in their

bedrolls and rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Happy Solstice to you guys too," Xena and Gabrielle said, smiling as they got

up and each gave the brothers a hug.

Joxer happened to look up when Xena broke her embrace and pointed to the sky,

excited. "Look, everybody! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

The others looked in the direction where Joxer was pointing and watched as the

star streaked across the sky, each of them making a silent wish. Nobody said

anything for a few minutes until Xena cleared her throat softly. "It's getting

late and you all know how grumpy Gabrielle is if she doesn't get her beauty

rest," she teased with a wink.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jett agreed with a huge grin on his face, pulling the

covers of his bedroll over him as he lay back down.

"I do not get grumpy!" Gabrielle protested as Xena put the fire out and settled

down into her bedroll.

Xena laughed and said as she pulled her furs up, "Good night, Gabrielle. Happy

Solstice."

"Happy Solstice, Xena." Gabrielle sighed softly as she pulled her pelts up

around herself and noticed Joxer still sitting up in his bedroll, staring

dreamily at the nighttime sky. "Joxer, go to sleep," she said gently as she

settled herself inside.

"I will," Joxer promised, his eyes turning away from the sky and meeting hers.

"Happy Solstice, Gabrielle," he murmured with a gentle smile.

Gabrielle returned the smile. "Happy Solstice, Joxer. Good night." She moved her

pillow a bit to get comfortable and shut her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Joxer watched the others sleeping for a few minutes before he too settled down

into his bedroll and fell asleep with the hope that everyone's Solstice wish

would come true.

The End


End file.
